


Candle wax and cuddling (I might change the title)

by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Badly Written Smut, Camping, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Help, Hunting trip, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Same bed, Sharing warmth, boners and lots of them, secret bottom Alexander Hamilton, secret softie Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention
Summary: What happens when George Washington invites his favorite cabinet members (and one unexpected but not unwelcome guest) on a hunting trip?Let’s just say, I don’t know either.Let’s see how this plays out.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson/George Washington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done.

“Alexander.” George said from his desk.

“Sir?” Alex turned around, walking towards his general.

“Um.. Jefferson-“

Alex cringed. Jefferson?

“Burr, and I are going hunting this Saturday, Burr requested your presence there as well. We’d be gone for the next week.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“It’s Friday, Hamilton.”

“...I’ll go. I’ll ask Eliza if she needs any help first, what with Philip still keeping us up all night.”

“Ah. I wish you luck, you’d be enjoyable company.” George finished. “Now go.”

Alexander walked outside, mounted his horse, and headed home.

“Alex, you’re home!” Eliza ran to her husband, and threw her arms around him. “I missed you.”

“I’ve been gone for six hours, honey... what’s wrong?”

“I’ve been chasing Philip around... he won’t listen to me.” She says, throwing her hands in the air. “He doesn’t want to wear his jacket.”

“It’s summer.”

“He looks silly without it.” Eliza reasoned.

Alexander sighed. “Philip, could you come here please?”

Little Philip came toddling in. Somehow he always listened to Alex. “Dada?”

“Yeah, it’s da-da. Can you put on your big boy jacket?” Alex said, using his baby voice he only used for Philip.

“Yeah!” Philip ran from the room and came back with his jacket on, perfectly buttoned as well.

Eliza shook her head. “So he knows how to put it ON...”

Alex put a hand on her shoulder, and chuckled.

Later, a knock came at his office door. “Hey, I was thinking.. about what you asked earlier... since you don’t like Jefferson.. maybe you could ask to bring Laurens with you. Since I don’t know how long you’ll be gone, but you like him. If all else fails, you’ve got one friend, right?”

“Good idea.” Alex said, and smiled up at her, dipping his quill again.

“I’m full of them.” Eliza smirked, walking out, shutting the door behind her. Her blue dress swished around her ankles and almost got caught in the door. Alexander sometimes wondered if she knew of his feelings for Laurens, with how much she talked about him.

Alex finished the letter he was writing (to Angelica, no doubt) and began to pack his things.

He had a little satchel he often used when he would be away from home for a while, so he figured it would be the best for the job.

“Alexander, dinner.” Eliza called from the kitchen.

“Din!” Philip echoed, always holding on to his mother’s dress while she cooked. Eliza figured he just liked the smell.

Alex sat down at the long oak table, looking down at the bowl of soup Eliza had made.

“Thank you, that’s my favorite.”

“It’s Philip’s too,” Eliza chuckled. “I caught him behind the house the other day making his own out of mud and leaves.”

“Aw, Philip.” Alex ruffled his son’s hair. “He’s a little cook.”

“Soup!” Philip chirped, promptly spilling his, earning an exasperated sigh from Eliza.

The next morning, Alex woke up early, so as not to be late, as he frequently was. He had to pick up Laurens first, of course, and he had to give him time to pack, so he kissed Eliza goodbye, hugged Philip, and walked to the stables to get his horse.

He rode off on the dirt path towards Laurens’ house. It was a familiar route, since they frequently met for morning tea, coffee for Alexander, sometimes a book, read aloud by Hamilton as Laurens slept on his shoulder.

Laurens had been enjoying a cup of tea, sitting in his windowsill. His curly hair was up in a ponytail and he’d just bathed, and he felt calm for the first time in a while.He hadn’t had to fight in some time, and he was liking the silence, even if he did miss Alexander.

Hm. Alexander. He let his mind wander.... he went upstairs to his bedroom.

a knock came at the door, too soon, and he pulled his beige pants up, flexed his arm furiously, desperately hoping the blood would go there instead. He walked downstairs, softening at last, until nobody could have known what sinful things he’d just been imagining with his hand in his room. He opened the door, and suddenly not even flexing his arm could’ve saved him, not the mood he was in now.

“John! I missed you, friend.” Alex smiled at him from the doorstep.

“How nice to see you.” John said, meaning it but scared to death Alex would notice something was off.

“Well, I came to ask if you’d like to come with me on a hunting trip with Washington, Jefferson, and Burr.”

“Of course, when do we leave?”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

“Ah! Let me go pack, you make yourself comfortable while you wait. There are books on the coffee table, and I made tea.” Laurens walked back upstairs, and threw some clothes into a brown cloth backpack. “How many days will we be gone?” He called down the stairs.

“A week!” Alex called back. Laurens could almost hear the excitement in his voice. He loved spending time with his friends, but Jefferson? Once he was finished, he walked to his connected bathroom and tried his best to relieve himself, but he decided he didn’t want Alex to have to wait that long. Hm.

“Alright, let's get going.” John said, walking down the stairs, seeing Hamilton set down a mug with tea in it.

That was the mug he’d been using.

Dammit Hamilton, that was good tea.

Laurens sighed. He swung his bag over his shoulder and saw Alex do the same, the pair walking out the door.

“Here, you go first.” Laurens said, trying to be a gentleman.

“No, you go first, it’s fine.” Hamilton said, holding the door open.

Laurens walked through. “I asked you first, you know.”

“I do.”

When they’d picked up Laurens’ horse, the two rode off towards the camp, where they saw Jefferson, Washington, and Burr, patiently waiting.

“Hope you don’t mind, sir.” Hamilton said. “I brought Laurens.”

“Oh, no, I don’t mind. The more the merrier.” Washington said. The four of them followed Washington on their variously colored horses, the thundering of hooves relaxing in the early morning.

“Keep in mind, boys, we’ll arrive late tonight.”

Burr groaned. He’d never been one for long horse rides. Why’d he come with them again?

Laurens rode close to Hamilton, who rode close to Washington. Jefferson and Burr rode in the back, politely conversing. You don’t have to like someone to be able to talk to them. That’s why he’d asked if Hamilton could come, since he was a good conversational partner, but he’d brought Laurens. It wasn’t just the conversation he enjoyed. There had been a couple drunken nights together that ended in sober talks about what they were, usually decided mutually as friends, an accident, don’t tell anyone. But he’d be lying if he didn’t say he enjoyed every bit of it.

Laurens felt his little problem grinding into the saddle. Fuck, did it hurt. He tried to adjust himself but almost fell off his horse in the process.

“Something wrong, John?” Alex asked from beside him. There was a laugh in his voice.

“No, I’m alright.” He said, lying. He could barely hide it. They’d only been riding for about four hours and he told himself he would take care of it at camp. It should have gone away by now, but every time he saw Alex bouncing on that saddle, he couldn’t stop imagining him bouncing on something else.

Alex was simply making sure Laurens’ saddle was on correctly after a brief break, when his hand brushed something and Laurens almost passed out. They were alone, the others were off feeding their horses and Alex had dismounted to check the saddle since Laurens had almost fallen off two hours ago. He figured it was nothing, but he cared for him, so he checked. He had put his hand on the top of the saddle and shook, to see how loose it was, but his hand slipped and hit Laurens right in the crotch.

“Ah!” Laurens stifled a moan, then panicked. “Um, uh,”

“Sorry.. um.. I.. uh.. was that your..?” Alex withdrew his hand and his face turned red, almost as red as Laurens’.

“Um... yeah..”

“Sorry about that.” He said. “I..” he paused.“I just... I didn’t know..” Alexander said, fidgeting. “I um.. I’m sorry.” He finished at last.

“I made that awkward, I’m the one who should apologize.”

“I’m not gonna tell them, you know. That’s stupid.”

“Thank you. I was planning to take care of it at camp, we’ve been out here for too long, you know?”

“Yeah. It happens to everyone.” Alex said. “It’s been a while for me too, what with Philip up all night.” He smiled, an understanding smile. “I got ya.”

“Thanks, man.” John said.

“Men! We’re heading off again, come catch up!” Washington yelled from where he was with Jefferson and Burr. Laurens and Hamilton cantered off towards them.

This wasn’t the first time he’d seen Laurens hard. Once they were meeting in the summer, Alex got too warm and unbuttoned his shirt a little, and instantly Laurens’ little friend sprung up, and neither noticed until Alex pointed it out.

“Hey, John?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you need to go take care of that?” Alex had asked, and he vividly remembered Laurens covering his crotch and blushing profusely, apologizing just as hard.

“Are we close?” Jefferson asked, sounding tired.

“About ten minutes, don’t worry.” Washington assured. Jefferson nodded, and cut Hamilton off to ride next to Washington. Burr took the other side, so Hamilton and Laurens rode in the back of the group.

“Alright men, we're here.” Washington said, pointing to a row of tents. The darkness was setting in and Laurens was almost crying, with how bad the pain of bouncing onto a saddle every half second with a boner was. He was the first to dismount.

“Pair up, it’s going to get cold and I don’t want anyone going anywhere alone.” Washington said.

“Will do, sir.” Alex threw a look at Laurens, who nodded.

Burr sighed, looking at Jefferson.

“So. We’re together. This should be fun.” Jefferson said, tired and somehow still sarcastic. The pairs walked off towards their now shared tents, and Washington tied up the horses before going to his own.

Laurens couldn’t stop blushing.

“I’m not looking, John.” Alex shivered, on his cot four feet from Laurens, who was still... hard.

“I’m not even listening. Look, I’ll put my pillow over my face.”

“Just.. just be quiet and don’t say anything.” Laurens said and reached his hand down into his pants, making a circle with his fist and finally getting some friction, finally getting some relief. He let out sharp breaths, his eyes closed and his body angled away from Alexander, who was a complete liar.

He’s listening with everything he’s got. He feels himself harden, as well, listening to Laurens enter the “heavy breathing” stage, right before the climax. He heard John moan, a sharp, high noise and then he heard the liquid hit the wooden planks under the tent. Alex wills his growing erection away, trying desperately to go to sleep, but he just can’t after what he just heard.

An hour later, he’s still awake and he’s certain Laurens is asleep.

He can’t stop thinking about all the times he’s had to explain to Eliza that no, he’s not out drinking or cheating, Laurens fell asleep on me, that’s why I stayed the night, ask him yourself.

Or all the times he’d fallen asleep on him, and lost track of time until he’d overstayed but neither of them minded.

Remembering the one time Laurens was drunk off his ass and kissed him, completely sober, and doesn’t fucking remember.

“Alex?” Laurens whispers.

“Yeah?” He’s surprised, that’s for sure.

“Can you come over here?”

“Yeah, hang on.” Alex brings his blanket with him.

“Well, lie down.” Laurens chuckles. Alex does so, cuddling up to his best friend.

“What’s up?”

“I was just cold, is all.” Laurens says, and holds Alex close.

“So am I, how am I helping?”

“Trust me, you are.” John says, turning to face Alex. Laurens is close enough to feel Alex’s breaths, but far enough to see his eyes in enough focus to know that the pupils are dilated to hell.

Before either of them know it, their lips are together and they do not say no.

“Alex?” Laurens asks, pulling away and cupping Alexander’s face.

“I’m so sorry.” Alex says, wrenching his face from Laurens’ grip. “Don’t look at me.”

“Alexander, there’s nothing I’d rather do.” Laurens forcefully turns him back over, and pulls him close.

“Really?”

“Would I lie?”

“One time you told me there was a bee in my hair to see how scared I’d get.”

“That doesn’t count.” Laurens rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t lie about this.”

“Hm.”

“I love you.”

“Well, I already knew that. So. I win.”

“Do you feel the same way, Alex?”

“Of course I do.” He says, tucking one of John’s curly brown hairs behind his ear. “I love you, John Laurens.” 

“Mm. I’ve felt like this for so long, I’m so glad you feel the same way.”

“I’ve felt this for you ever since I met you.” Alex says and kisses him again, this time smiling and tangling his hands in the curls.

It’s romantic until his hands get stuck. Which results in five straight minutes of “ow ow ow” and “I'm sorry! I’m sorry!” And finally his hands are free.

Ten minutes later, lying next to a sleeping Hamilton, it hits him.

Eliza.

“Alex, Alex wake up.” He flexes the arm under his head.

“Mmmwhat...” Alex says and kisses John’s jawline.

“Eliza.”

“Is she here?”

“No, but she’s your wife and you’re in love with me.”

“As long as she’s not here, I’m gonna love you all I want.” Alex says, pulling Laurens back down to lie next to him again. “Now, let's get some sleep.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” He says to himself once Alex is asleep. He takes out Alex’s hair tie and smooths it out onto the pillow, untangling every little bit of it until he falls asleep.

Burr wakes up to Jefferson dressing, in his underwear standing in between their cots.

“Thomas!!” He yells and pulls his blanket over his head. “Put some damn pants on.”

“Nobody asked you to look, Burr.”

“You didn’t have to change in the tent!” Burr said, burying his face in the pillow.

“Sorry, I’ll just go outside and change then.” He pauses. “In the damn snow.”

“It snowed?”

“Well, yeah..” Thomas punches the tent ceiling and both men hear a large amount of snow roll off.

“Ah. Put some clothes on, then let me dress in peace, got it?” Burr says, irritated.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jefferson takes his time.

When he leaves the tent to let Burr change alone, he goes to Hamilton’s tent to bug him.

“Hey, time to get up, we’re leaving in like ten minutes-” he lies.

“Go away, we’re awake.” Hamilton says, briefly pulling away from Laurens, who never mentioned how needy he was in the early light. As soon as his mouth shut, Laurens’ was on his again


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I done.

Once everyone is dressed, they mount their horses and ride into the forest, their horses excitedly stomping around in the snow. It crunches, satisfyingly, so they do it again, almost so the men have trouble staying on.   
“Split into two teams, we’ll see who can get the most meat. Doesn’t matter if it’s squirrel or rabbit, just whoever has more kills.” Washington says, stopping his horse at a clearing. “Just a simple contest.”   
Everyone knew they wanted Alex on their side. He was the best marksman out of them all, but then the general said “alright, Burr, Hamilton, you two are a team, Laurens, Jefferson, you’re a team... I’ll go with you two.” He motions to Jefferson and Laurens. “May the best hunters win!” He jokes, and everyone laughs for fear of being replaced. Hamilton laughs out of genuine friendship, however. 

Right off the bat, Hamilton shot a rabbit, from his damn horse. Burr was impressed.   
“That was fast.”   
“Well, so was the rabbit, but not more than the bullet.”   
“Hm. Should we leave our horses?” Burr inquires.   
“Probably, they’re big and scary to smaller creatures. We can tie them to this tree.” Hamilton says, pointing to a sturdy yet thin oak. When they’re done, the pair set off together, guns cocked and ready to shoot. Hamilton shoots a squirrel, and Burr just puts his gun back in his holster, then puts the corpse in the bag, sighing. 

Later, the pair are running to get a deer Hamilton shot from fifty yards, miraculously, before anything else smells it. They race towards it but don’t notice the small cliff before they both tumble right off and end up tangled together like they’ve frequently been. Burr blushes. Hamilton tries to disentangle himself from Burr, but Aaron doesn’t want him to.   
“Dammit, Alex.”   
“What?”   
“What are we?”   
“We’re friends, Burr.” Alex gets up and helps Burr to his feet. “This is not the time.”   
“Friends who’ve fucked, hm?” Burr says, earning a blush from Hamilton. “What do you call it when I’m the one you drink with and then end up in bed with the next morning?”   
“I call it friends.” Hamilton says. “Friends who sometimes do stupid things.”   
“Ah. I was wrong to hope for something more?” Burr asks, the end of the sentence curls up like a question.   
“We’ll see.” Hamilton says, and once they’ve got their deer, he helps Burr up the cliff after him.   
We’ll see, huh? Burr thinks to himself. 

Once they all meet up at the clearing, it’s obvious who’s got more meat.   
Alex and Aaron’s sack is full of rabbits, squirrels, a bird, surprisingly, and that deer.   
Washington’s team has six squirrels and a badger.   
“Fine, you win. We’re all eating it though.” Laurens says, and everyone agrees, mounting their horses and riding back to camp to cook it. 

Alex and Laurens sit alone in their tent, in Laurens’ bed, since it has all of their blankets and pillows. They can hear the other three debating some stupid issue at the campfire.   
“No, you cook it like this.” Burr’s voice is muffled, but they can tell it’s him.   
“Since when do you know how to cook, Burr?” Jefferson.   
“You’d be surprised.”   
“So surprise me.”   
“Fine.”   
Laurens and Alex stifle giggles as they cuddle under their blankets.   
“I feel like a child.”   
“Hm. Me too.” Laurens agrees and kisses Alex on the nose.   
“I need to tell you something.”   
“That was a jarring mood shift, but okay.”   
“About a year or two ago, I was drinking with Burr, and um... we woke up in his bed. He still apparently thinks about it, and I don’t know what to do.”   
“So he has feelings for you?” Laurens says.   
“I think so.”   
“Do you have feelings for him?”   
“Not nearly as many as I have for you.”   
Laurens sighs. “I have an idea.”   
“What?”   
“Not for you, sorry.”   
“Fine.” Alex says, burying his face in Laurens’ chest. It’s warm and safe and so, so nice. 

Once Alex falls asleep, Laurens begins planning. Specifically, a threesome. Or four, or five. Just imagine Alex, a moaning mess, taking two of them at once, one in his mouth as well, and the other jerking the rider off. His hair messy on the pillow, Laurens riding him, Washington in his ass, Burr in his mouth, and Jefferson jacking Laurens(or himself, alone, in a corner) off. How hot would that be? 

“Let’s go get some of that meat, okay?” Laurens says, shaking Alex awake.   
Alex stifles a laugh.   
“Alex!”   
They walk out, and only Washington is left.   
“Ah, did they leave already?” Laurens asks.   
“They got really fed up with each other, Burr went to bed and then Jefferson did too, and then I got some peace and quiet.” He chuckles. “There’s plenty more for you two, though.”   
“Oh, good.” Alexander says. It’s been a long day. 

Once they’re done, Alex and Laurens walk alone back to their tent.   
“I’ve gotta change, my shirt is sticking to me.” Alex jokes, and Laurens nods.   
“Mine too.” John agrees and, seeing as no one is looking, slips his hand into Alex’s.   
“Maybe we don’t need shirts tonight.” Alex says suggestively.   
“What are you implying?”   
“We could try some things, Laurens.. I know it’s only been two days since we’ve admitted our feelings, but it feels like longer, since we’ve had them for so long.”   
“True, true.... what sorts of things?”   
“..I’ll tell you when we’re inside.” Alex says, and they reach the tent quickly. 

Later, they’re in John’s bed, and John is straddling Alex.   
“You sure about this?” He holds a long, skinny candle aloft. It’s already been lit, but no wax is dripping yet.   
“Please, John.” Alex is lying shirtless under him, and John is hesitant to try what Alex wants him to try. Dripping hot wax on his bare torso? It sounds painful.   
“I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“But.. I want you to hurt me.” Alex says, sitting up and scooting our from under John. “It doesn’t even hurt that bad.. please?” He lies back down, making himself comfortable. John tilts the candle, and a drop of wax hits Alex right in the chest. Alex moans, a beautiful sound, and John instantly drips more wax onto him. With every drop, a new pitch or back arch or noise or plea for him not to stop.   
Drip.  
“Ah!”  
Drip.  
“Please, mm..”  
Drip.  
“Johnn.” He drags out, bucking his hips up and grabbing onto John’s shirt.   
“Alex, you’re so pretty.” Laurens compliments, tilting the candle back upwards so nothing drips.   
“Ah... don’t stop..” Alex says, looking up at him. “I’m so close.”   
“You’re going to come, from this?”   
“Yes, please, let me,” Alex says. Laurens wasn’t really straddling him, just kneeling above his hips. He lowers himself down onto the clothed crotch beneath him and feels just how hard Alex really is.   
“Oh... I didn’t know you liked it this much,” he says, rolling his hips and making Alexander go positively wild. He drips more wax onto his lover’s chest, until he feels a wetness under him, Alex moaning, still coming and coming and coming. “That’s a lot.” He remarks, and then Alex is done. He lies back on the bed, eyes fighting to stay open, and motions to his pants. “You need some help, baby boy?”   
“Mhm...” Alex tries to nod. “I’ve got another pair in my bag, the soft ones.” He murmurs, thankfully John hears him. He swings his legs off Alex, then unbuttons Alex’s pants and tugs them off.   
“Underwear too?”   
“Just don’t look at it.” Alex says. Laurens begins to slide Alex’s underwear down, and immediately Alex covers himself. Laurens puts his dirty clothes on the unused cot, and leaves Alex blushing on the bed. He finds another pair of underwear, and the soft pants he talked about. He slides them onto Alex, who finally moves his hands.   
“Why are you hiding yourself from me?” He asks Alex, once he’s changed as well and lying next to him.   
“I’m.. I’m not as big as you’d think.”   
“You think that’s a problem?” Laurens asks. “For someone smaller, if you even are, that was a load.”  
Alex laughs nervously. “Thanks.”   
“I’d gladly take that, to be honest.” Laurens says, earning a playful slap from Alex.   
“Shut up and kiss me.” He says, pulling Laurens in for another, before falling asleep in his arms.

Jefferson wakes up freezing his southern ass off, even in his warm pajamas. He’s got two pairs of socks on, along with two layers of pants and shirts. He shivers uncontrollably, not feeling his usual perky and sassy self. He feels dead. He knows Burr won’t let him mooch off his heat, but who will?   
Washington?  
What will his General think if he walks in asking to.. to sleep with him, no matter how platonic? He’s so.. so cold..   
he forces himself out of bed, and wraps his blanket around himself, breaths visible in front of him. Burr snores peacefully, seemingly having a good dream.   
“Fuck you, Burr.” Jefferson whispers as he leaves the tent. 

Washington always sleeps in the thinnest clothes he can find, since he always generates too much heat.   
So when Jefferson enters his tent at twelve in the morning, he is, frankly, a little self-conscious.   
“Thomas?” He covers himself with his blanket despite overheating.   
“I’m very sorry to bother you at this hour,” he pauses to catch his freezing breath, “but I can’t sleep.”   
“Why not?”   
“I’m too cold to think of anything else, and I fear if I fall asleep, I may not wake.”   
Washington is grateful for the darkness, because he fears Jefferson is serious and doesn’t want him to see him roll his eyes.   
“What do you want me to do?”   
“I really didn’t want to have to ask, sir.”   
“You want to share heat?”   
“Yes, sir.” Jefferson says, looking down.   
“I’m not mad, it’s alright.” He pats the bed next to him. “Did you ask Burr?”   
“No, didn’t think to.” Jefferson says as he sits down.   
“Would you like to take your coat off?”   
Jefferson feels awkward taking off his coat, even if no extra skin is being revealed. He sets it on the ground. He lies down next to his general, feeling extremely exposed.   
“Are you alright, Thomas?”   
“Just a little uncomfortable, is all.” He’s not touching Washington, just lying in a warm spot. He can’t seem to heat up, however.   
“You can’t share heat if you’re not touching someone, Thomas.” He pauses. “You’re shaking.”   
“I know, I just don’t want to be awkward, sir.”   
“Here.” Washington says, and pulls Jefferson into him, spooning the slightly shorter man. He drapes an arm over his waist, and bends his legs with his. “Better?”   
“Much.” Jefferson says, even though he can feel something soft pressing into his ass. He blushes, trying desperately not to let his mind wander. He pulls the General’s arm up so it rests over his heart, being held by his hand. If the general objects, he doesn’t say anything. He slots his leg in between Thomas’, and Jefferson almost lets his breath hitch.   
He shouldn’t make things weird.   
This man is the thing keeping him from freezing, he doesn’t want to be kicked out.   
He falls asleep to warm breath on his neck. 

Burr wakes up, his blanket so warm he doesn’t want to get out of bed. He briefly wonders where Jefferson is, then goes back to sleep after deciding he doesn’t care. 

Laurens wakes up with Hamilton, Hamilton rock hard and burying his face in his pillow.   
“You want some help, baby boy?” Laurens asks, earning a groan from Hamilton.   
“Yes.” He says, and Laurens reaches down under the blankets.   
“Be gentle, please.” Hamilton asks, nicely, putting his hand over Laurens’ and guiding it down to his pants. Laurens unbuttons the two buttons at the top of them, then slides his hand under them and Alex’s underwear.   
Alex throws his head back and arches his back on the bed, stifling moans so nobody else hears them. Laurens strokes him gently, and it only takes barely ten strokes and five tip-flicks to get that massive load to shoot out. Laurens takes his hand out of those soft blue pants and grabs a rag from the bedside table, to wipe his hand. Alex is lying peacefully on the bed, and Laurens sets a new outfit for him on the unused bed, far from Alex’s dirty underwear and pants from last night.   
“Your outfit is on the extra bed, baby boy.” Laurens says, changing shamelessly in front of a watching Hamilton.   
“Stop teasing me!” Hamilton turns over, onto his stomach and plants his face in the table.   
“Never, you’re too cute.” Laurens laughs, finishing buttoning himself up. 

Jefferson wakes up with his face inches from Washington’s, and he doesn’t pull away. He just lies in the early morning silence, and tries not to breathe too hard. Washington is.. he’s holding him. Protectively. One arm under his head, curled over his shoulder, one arm over his waist, and his leg in between Jefferson’s, again. He looks so peaceful in sleep. Thomas resists the urge to stroke his cheek, but oh boy, does he think about it.   
He shouldn’t, but he thinks about stroking more than his cheek. Then, he quickly has to calm himself down, because Washington is stirring. George opens his eyes and rolls over, detaching completely. Jefferson feels a little neglected after a night of warmth, but he understands. Sometimes he needs space too.   
“Good morning, sir.” He says, breaking the silence.   
“Good morning.” Washington says, sounding strained.   
“Is something wrong?”   
“One minute.” Washington says, and Jefferson sees him flex his leg under the blanket.   
Ah. An old trick. Jefferson’s done it many times.   
Washington rolls over and takes Thomas in his arms again.   
“I apologize, I just needed a minute.” He says and Jefferson feels his leg move to slot between his own. He allows it, parting his, but Washington’s leg goes too far, feels too good. Thomas feels his breath hitch, and George retracts his leg immediately. “Um, I, I didn’t-“   
“It’s fine, sir.” Jefferson says, and he puts a hand on George’s.   
“It won’t happen again, I don’t want you to feel like I-“   
“I said, it’s fine. It’s only weird if you make it.” Jefferson says, and cuddles back up to Washington. Washington returns the cuddle, pulling Jefferson into his chest and holding him there. Jefferson throws an arm over Washington’s chest. Washington, once more, does not object. 

Laurens remembers something, something from last night. “Alex.”   
“What..”   
“Did you ever clean the wax off your chest? Did it just dry there?”   
“Oh. It did, I believe.” Alex says, picking some off, perfectly splatter-shaped. “Here, see?” 

Burr wakes up again, then stares at the ceiling.   
“Hm.” He sighs, then sits up and wraps his blanket around him. He decides it’s not worth it and lies back down, falling asleep for the third time.


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on inconsistency, if I don’t have a name for a chapter I’ll just name it the chapter it is, oopsie

Washington feels his soldier’s ass press into his crotch and desperately tries not to make a noise, but it almost seems like he’s doing it on purpose.

“Thomas?”

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting comfortable, sir.”

“Ah.” He says, internally panicking. If this pressure keeps up, something of his is going to press back. He thinks about war, thinks about Hamilton droning on about the most random things, but nothing is helping. “I need to go.”

“Should I leave?”

“You don’t have to, but you’re free to go.” Washington says, and Jefferson takes that as a “please leave.” He stands, then walks out of the tent holding his jacket, and the sun is melting the snow.

//time-skip because I can// //fight me//

That night, Jefferson comes back to Washington’s tent.

“Same deal?” Washington asks.

Thomas nods. He waits for the general to scoot over, and when he does, crawls into his arms. The general pulls him in, almost like a horizontal hug, he’s squeezing so tight and Jefferson loves it. He hugs back, his heart beating faster, for some reason.

He’s not attracted to the general.

No, he’s not.

Definitely not.

He panics.

Is he?

And before he knows it, his member is pressing into Washington’s leg, rock hard and embarrassing as fuck.

Washington feels it. He’s not going to say a word, but he feels it. Should he offer help? Should he let it be?

What if he’s in pain, does he help then?

“Jefferson?”

“Y-yes sir?” Jefferson fears the worst. Will he kick him out and leave him to freeze?

“Do you need some help?”

“With what, sir?” He’s relieved but nervous.

“You know full well with what, Thomas.” George whispers, and Jefferson fucking blushes.

“Are you willing to help?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.” Washington says and places a gentle hand on Jefferson’s hip.

“Sir.”

“Hm?”

“Can I just use your leg? I don’t want you to have to do anything, I just, i..”

“Of course. Anything you need to do.” His voice... “do you need me to take my leg out of my pants or are you okay with them on?”

“Can you take it out?”

“Yes, I offered.” Washington says and begins sliding his pants down, but only one leg. He pulls them back up over the other and makes sure his crotch is covered.

“Just one request, sir.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t look at me.” Jefferson says and pulls down his pants, then his underwear and folds them on the bed next to Washington, whose eyes are closed.

He lowers himself onto Washington’s elevated leg, positioning himself so he’s comfortable and so is Washington. He places his hands on Washington’s shoulders.

“Thomas?”

“I just needed something to push off of, sir.”

“Ah.”

He begins.

He slides up and down on the warm, yet not sweaty, thigh, humping it like a dog. His hands press into Washington’s shoulders, but he doesn’t object.

Jefferson’s eyes are closed when Washington opens his, looking at his mess of a soldier. He’s coming undone on his damn leg, and his head is tilted back, hair bouncing, is that a tear? His mouth is open, and the most beautiful noises are coming out of those lips.

Washington looks further down, and admires the length bouncing with every rut.

Burr is in the next tent over wondering if he’s imagining things. Thomas and the General?

Washington flexes his leg with every movement, hoping he’s helping his soldier, because he’s not going to last much longer if Jefferson does. The rutting becomes messier as Jefferson nears his climax, and his moans get louder, his breathing heavier, and he shoots out without thinking.

“Ah!” He collapses, and ends up passing out on top of the cum-covered General.

Washington can’t say he’s mad.

He might possibly be in love.

He wants to see that again. He wants to be the reason Jefferson looks like that.

He doesn’t even mind that he’s got someone else’s cum on his only jacket, because it’s Jefferson’s.

He covers the boy -his boy, he thinks- with the blanket and lets his leg lower down so he can go to sleep.

But not before a short kiss on his forehead, and wrapping his arms around the sleeping man’s back.

Burr lies awake wondering what the fresh hell he just heard. Sex? Between the General, the straightest man he’s ever met, and Jefferson, who he’d honestly thought wasn’t attracted to people?

Everyone’s having a good time, except for him, it seems.

He’s not pretending he hasn’t heard Hamilton and Laurens, he’s in the middle of the two tents.

It’s too much.

That night, Jefferson wakes up, on top of the General, who’s far from asleep.

“Oh. You passed out after you finished, are you alright?” He’s.. caring? More so than Jefferson thought he’d be after almost-sex.

“I’m fine, sir.” He replies, pulling himself up and off Washington.

“Are you leaving?” Washington asks.

“I wasn’t sure you were comfortable.” He says.

“Oh, no, I was fine. Were you?”

“Yeah.” Jefferson resumes his position on top of the general, comfy and warm.

It’s only when he turns his head to breathe that he sees something.

His pants.

They’re not on.

Neither is his underwear.

He flushes red, everywhere, and rolls off the general again. This time he gets out of bed, and puts his things back on.

“Ah. I was about to remind you.” Washington says. Jefferson feels his eyes as he dresses, and his heartbeat speeds up again. He crawls back to bed, on his general’s chest, and falls asleep promptly.

Once he’s sure Thomas is asleep, George kisses his forehead again, a risky thing to do, but so worth it. His boy.

His boy.

Laurens and Hamilton are.. not arguing, but not necessarily agreeing.

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t know.. I’m scared, John.”

“I’d make you feel so good, Alex, please?”

“What if someone walks in?”

“They could’ve walked in any other time, baby boy.”

“Just let me breathe, for a minute, my heart is beating so fast.” Hamilton says, and Laurens leans down to kiss his flushed cheek. “Okay. How are we doing this?”

“I was thinking I’d take care of you, then if you want, you can do the same to me.”

“I trust you, Laurens,” Hamilton whispers. “If I say stop, you have to.”

“Of course I will, baby boy.”

“And.. don’t make fun of me.” Hamilton says, looking up at Laurens, who is now crawling on top of him. 

“Would I? I love you, I love every part of you, Alex.”

“You haven’t even seen every part of me.”

“Exactly. I don’t need to see it to love it.” Laurens says, kissing Alex’s neck.

“Okay, I’m ready.” Alex says and moves his legs apart.

“Whose clothes come off first, you choose.” Laurens says.

“Yours.”

“Works for me,” Laurens says, standing up in between the two beds. Alex lies there, watching. Laurens’ hands unbutton his vest, and he throws it onto the unused bed. He slips his boots off and sets them by the bed they’re using, and then his socks. He unbuckles his belt, then pulls his shirt out of his pants, where it was previously tucked. He slides his pants off, standing there in his underwear and shirt. He tugs off his shirt, folding it neatly next to his pants and slides his underwear down slowly. Once it’s off, Alex can’t stop looking at him.

He’s beautiful. Laurens comes to sit by him, that signature smile staring into him.

“I love you, Alex.”

“My god, I’m in love with an angel.”

“I could say the same.” Laurens says, shivering slightly.

“Is it my turn?” Alex asks, his heart speeding up impossibly faster.

“I guess it is,” Laurens says, wrapping himself in the blanket. “You don’t have to put a show on for me, though. If you don’t want to.”

“I don’t, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I’ll love you however you do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m so sure. I’ve been sure since the day we met.”

“John...” Alex looks him in those sparkling brown eyes.

“Want me to do it for you?”

“Yeah, otherwise we won’t get anywhere.” Alex says.

“If you tell me to stop, I will.” Laurens says and unbuttons the brown vest first. It joins his pile of clothes on the other bed.

He then unbuttons Alex’s shirt, and Alex kicks off his boots. Laurens slides Alex’s socks off, then his pants, and soon Alex is left in just his underwear, panicking.

“Stop.”

“What’s wrong?” Laurens removes his hands from Alex and wraps himself in the blanket again.

“You’re not gonna like what you see.”

“I promise you, I am. Want me to just get it over with?”

“Yes.” Alex says, and it’s then that Laurens notices the wax droplet still on his chest, dried there. A keepsake.

Laurens slowly tugs off Alex’s underwear, and Alex covers himself with his hand.

“Baby.” John whispers. “Please.”

Alexander nods. Laurens lifts his hand, and smiles at the sight.

He’d never say it, for fear of making Alex uncomfortable, but that cock is so damned cute. He places his hand on it gently, and Alex arches his back and moans, loudly. John loves those moans. He strokes it, a small circle with his fist, and his baby nearly screams.

“Wait.” Alex says and Laurens yet again takes his hands off of him. “When you said you’d take care of me, did you mean I’d be penetrated or I’d be penetrating?”

“I was thinking the first option, but whatever you want me to do.”

“Sounds good to me.” Alex says, spreading his legs. “Please.”

“You don’t have to ask, precious.” Laurens says and slips a finger into his hole, then another, and Alex goes wild, bucking and moaning and saying John’s name, and soon John can’t wait anymore.

“Are you ready?”

“I’ve never been more ready, please,” Alex says, looking John in the eyes as he’s penetrated. He fights to keep his eyes open, his mouth long gone, babbling words John can’t understand, he’s speaking so fast.

“BabypleasepleasebabyohOHpleaseagainagainYESyesyES.” Is all John can make out. He kisses Alex, then thrusts as hard as he can. He knows he’s hit that spot when Alex grips his hair with such intensity you’d think he was about to die. John doesn’t even think in that moment, all he can see is Alex, his head thrown back, his eyes shut, mouth open, hands being held down by John’s, he’s so beautiful.

He’s so focused on Alex he doesn’t even hear Burr open the tent door.

“Alex?” He whispers. So this is why he wants to be friends, isn’t it. It’s cause he’s already got Laurens, isn’t it. Burr shuts the door on his way out.

“Ah!” John comes first, of course, because he’s never seen something so amazing that he’s caused, he’s the reason his baby looks like that. Alex is soon after, all over Laurens and himself, and it’s so much.

John is cleaning himself and Hamilton up, and Hamilton is close to sleep, his climax draining him. When John’s finished, he cuddles up to him, never wanting him to go anywhere.

“Don’t leave me.”

“Why would I? I have no reason, precious.”

“I just don’t want you to change your mind.”

“I won’t.” Laurens kisses him on the head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And sleep claims them both, giving Hamilton a little more time to stare up at his Laurens before taking him second.

When morning breaks, Jefferson is still sleeping, not wanting to leave the endless warmth being freely given to him. Washington is under him, happy, awake, and relaxed. He’s rubbing circles into the younger man’s back, and his shirt is soft under his fingers.

“Mm.” Jefferson mumbles something in his sleep. “Love you.”

Washington feels the exact second his heart stops.

What?

What?

Did he.. did he just?

“George.” It’s faint, but that’s definitely what Thomas said, dead asleep and suddenly a softie.“Mmmh.”

Washington smiles, ruffling Thomas’ hair.

And then he realizes why Jefferson is saying his name and groaning in his sleep. The reason? Well, as of now, the “reason” is digging into his leg. 

What does he do now? It wouldn’t be right to help him while he’s asleep.. no.

He waits.

Two hours of waiting are done and Jefferson is literally grinding his hips into Washington in his sleep.

“Thomas.”

A moan. He’s still dead asleep.

He would like to see where this would go....

That’s not right.

“Thomas, wake up.” 

He does, a little ruffled. “What?”

“You’re getting a little frisky in your sleep, my friend.”

“Fuck.” Jefferson doesn’t even bother to be quiet in his embarrassment. “Um, sorry.”

“I’ll close my eyes again, if you need.”

“Yeah.” Jefferson says and rolls off of him, kicking his pants off yet again. Washington readies himself, leg laid bare once more, and makes sure his crotch is covered. He doesn’t want to make Jefferson uncomfortable. He does feel awkward, since he only has his pants half on, but he’s in love, so it doesn’t really matter. Thomas swings his muscular thigh over Washington’s thicker one, and rests his heat right in the middle, hands on Washington’s shoulders again and rocking himself back and forth. His eyes are closed, head tilted back, breathing heavily.

Washington opens his eyes and sees Jefferson, blissed out, hair bouncing with every rut on his flexing and un-flexing leg. Washington resists his urge to touch him, since he’s so, so beautiful, but he doesn’t want to ruin things.

Some part of him likes being nothing more than a leg to hump.

“S-sir-” Thomas slows his pace, trying to speak.

“What do you need?” Washington asks, closing his eyes, knowing Jefferson’s are open now.

“I don’t, I don’t want to make anything...” he pauses to catch his breath, “weird, but, please.”

“You’re going to have to tell me what you want, Thomas.”

“Touch me.” He whines, almost, and Washington’s wish has come true.

“Where?”

“Ah, fuck, where do you think?” Jefferson says, and speeds his pace up again.

Washington reaches his hand up slowly towards Thomas’ back, then sliding it up and sending shivers down the younger man’s spine. He slides it around to the front and grazes it up his built chest, then flicking and a nipple and Jefferson fucking loses it, crying out and begging him to do it again.

Washington does, anything for his boy, and this time pinches lightly, rubbing it as well.

“Hah!” Jefferson moans, his breaths becoming sharp as he nears his climax. Washington reaches farther down and makes a circle with his fist, and makes sure it lines up just right.. Jefferson’s cock rams right through, and again, and again, and finally he shoots all over the General once more, who yet again doesn’t mind.

“I’m, I’m sorry, let me get you your, um, I-” Jefferson comes to his senses and looks around.

“No, no, lie down, I know it takes a lot out of you.” Washington says, going to take his coat off, but as he does, the part of his pants covering his member slips and Jefferson wishes he could get hard again. Washington immediately covers himself, blushing redder than a rose in spring, and so does Jefferson. “I truly didn’t mean for-”

“It’s alright, I didn’t even look until you moved.” Jefferson lies.

Washington puts his pants back on properly and Jefferson does as well, then lies down on top of him.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping things up.

When Alex gets home, Eliza’s waiting for him, and so is Philip.   
“How was it? Did you have fun?”   
“Yeah, it was great, we- oomph!” Philip tackles him to the ground.   
“Da-da!” 

After that day’s meeting, Washington calls Jefferson into his office.   
Some say they saw them heading home together. 

As for Burr, he went home to his Theodosias, and stuffed his feelings deep down where even he couldn’t reach them.


End file.
